Ninja of Love
by Golden Arms
Summary: Jiraiya has a dream that people would come together in peace. Nagato decides to bring that dream into reality... with mindblowing results.


AN: This was something I came up with on the spur of the moment on TFF in part to a joke about an idea that Jiraiya had planned to corrupt Ino with his perverted vision (long story). Hope you like it. Enjoy.

_**Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto. All rights reserved.**_

_**Ninja of Love  
**Oneshot_

Jiraiya had struggled and struggled with some kind of way to implement his idea for bringing peace to the land. It wasn't until several years after fighting Hanzo that he discovered the answer.

* * *

"Sex?" young Nagato wondered aloud. "What's that?"

Jiraiya froze. The words had come out of his mouth before realizing one of his young charges was within earshot. Not that he ashamed of wanting and desiring women and all the things that came about as a result, but how was one to explain sexual relationships to someone that wasn't able or developed enough to undertake it?

The newly dubbed Sannin thought how his father explained it to him.

_"God damn, fucking is wonderful, Jr! I know you're only four, so this is what you should start out doing...."_

Jiraiya smiled. Fond memories of dear old dad... he was the greatest.

In fact, it gave him the perfect way to explain sex.

"Well, Nagato, sex is like this. Think of the most wonderful thing you can ever imagine, then multiply it by a thousand."

Nagato blinked behind his shaggy mane but complied. "Okay."

"Sex is better than that."

"Really? Better than peace?"

The Leaf-nin laughed. "Boy, sex will bring peace to the world! You can't fight if you're busy..." Well, he didn't _really_ want to say what he was thinking -- that'd be another word he'll have to explain. "...busy making love. Men with women, women with men. It's the greatest thing that has ever been." He struck a pose on that.

"Wow..." Nagato breathed. "It's really that strong?"

The fact that Jiraiya could see the boy's wide eyes gawking plainly at him meant that he must have made quite an impression on him. Truly the way it ought to be. Just like dear old dad...

* * *

_flashforward many years_

"Well, I must say, Konan, you've grown up to be quite a lovely woman," Jiraiya noted as the adult Konan stood before him, cloaked in her heavy black cloak bedecked in red clouds.

"And you've turned out to be quite handsome yourself, Master Jiraiya," she spoke with an impish smile.

He grinned, not totally immune to flattery. "Well, yeah... Shame we couldn't have met in more ideal circumstances."

"This is fine," a new voice spoke. The Toad Sage looked up to the rafters nearby. He spied a man in a similar cloak, followed by several hooded figures. But his attention was riveted on the lead figure.

"Nagato..."

"Good seeing you again, Master Jiraiya,' the shock-redhaired man smiled. "I have to admit, this is unexpected." He made a hand slice downward, and the hooded figures -- four in all -- sprang from the rafters, surrounding the older ninja. He tensed, preparing for whatever attacks may come.

Instead, slender hands unfasted the clasps to the cloaks, pulling back the hoods with a careless disregard.

He'd seen many things in his days. Fought impossible fights. Survived impossible beatings. Met impossible people.

He was staring at four impossibly beautiful, exotic women. Sultry looks, smoldering hot bodies gorgeous attributes, all of them fully woman, he could tell; they were just as naked as the day they were born.

His fantasies could not compare in the slightest.

"Wh... what the..."

"I'm sorry. I could only find time for four. Please, enjoy yourself, Master."

Everything was forgotten as the gorgeous creatures squealed his name and engulfed him, pressing tight to him, showering, ravishing him with kisses, hugs, groping hands.

"Let us take care of you," one purred into his ear.

He couldn't move, nor did he want to, as they had their way with him. Stripping him down, they slathered him with attention and affection, hot mouths and hot bodies drawing upon his bare flesh.

One pushed herself down, drawing him into her world, and he nearly broke. It was like a bomb of orgasmic fury went off inside of his spirit. And the pleasures only grew and grew, rapidly climbing higher, more daring than the last, he could barely twitch, feeling himself unleash a torrent of white fire into the angelic love beauty.

Surprisingly, he wanted more. His body craved more, hardening ever the more for the next. And the next and the next. He was lost in a sea of flesh, beauty, and carnally holistic sexual passion.

His last thoughts before sinking into the whiteness were, "Dear old dad was right..."

* * *

Jiraiya's limp body fell over into the water, a smile permanently affixed to his face. One of the girls checked his pulse.

"He died, sir," she said, looking towards Nagato with a smile.

He wiped a tear from his eye. "That was beautiful. So... very... beautiful."

The paper-nin frowned, a blush making her face glow brightly. "You know, Yahiko's plan wasn't... quite like this..."

Nagato smacked her on the ass, eliciting a sharp yelp of surprise. "Well, that was his own fault. I told him, we can bring peace this way, but instead, he had to follow the path that didn't work. Now, it's my turn.

"Girls!" He called out. The naked beauties looked up in adoration.

"Yes, sir?" they said as one.

"We'll give our Master a lovely burial. Afterwards, Operation: Love Domination is in full effect."

The girls squealed in delight, lifting the dead body up. They had celebrating to do.

_END_


End file.
